


Secret

by BotCp



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, LeoRaphWeek, M/M, Mention of smut, Top Raphael, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotCp/pseuds/BotCp
Summary: For LeoxRaph week, made by @sakycchanDay 1: SecretI made a little fic and two pics for this one :DThe following days I will be just making drawingsIt’s kinda shitty, but I made my best.And english is not my first language, so be patient :’^D





	

 

 

It seriously pissed Raph off.

_We have to keep it a secret._ He said. _It is dangerous, Raph, we need to keep it just between us._

Having a secret relationship with his own brother was the worst thing Raph had experienced. Not because of Leo. _No._ It is because it was a secret.

He loved Leo, and he still loves. Those deep blue eyes, that beautiful green skin, the way he moans, _holy shit, the way he moans!_ Leo is perfect and Raph loves him, he was sure about it.

However, he didn’t want Leo to be perfect, because their relationship was breaking this rule and Leo was afraid of what could happen if Splinter and the others discover about it, he was terrified about the idea of Splinter knowing that his precious son is sleeping with his own brother!

And it seriously pissed Raph off.

Why?

He couldn’t touch Leo and he wanted to. He wanted quick peck on the lips, he wanted to cuddle while watching TV, he wanted to hug Leo and whispers in his ear dirty things, and he wanted to do this all the time.

He wanted to be normal.

Every time he tried to touch Leo in front of the others, the blue-banded turtle walked away, making silly excuses and running for his room, and then, he would apologize to Raph and explain again why they cannot be intimate in front of the others.

He just wanted a relationship.

But no. It’s a secret. Not a relationship.

So Raphael enjoyed every intimate moments that both had together, he fucked Leo hard and long like it was the last time, he kissed passionately that beautiful turtle, because he was afraid of Leo breaking up, he knew he would to, he was fearing that Splinter could discover. Raphael was going mad with the thought of losing Leo. And he was not letting it happen

. … …

It was late at night, everyone was sleeping and Leo was waiting for Raph in his bed. He knew there was something wrong about him, Raphael was really, really angry and Leo could see that, he knows him more than anyone and he needed to know why his lover was upset, because he cared about him.

However, Raphael didn’t appear at Leo’s room.

He waited, waited and waited. And nothing.

So he made his way to Raph’s room and didn’t even bother to knock before enter, he locked the door behind him and stared at Raphael, who was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

“Why you didn’t go to my room? Tonight was our night together” he said and sat on the bed.

“I ain’t in the mood” Raphael said coldly, he didn’t even looked at Leo and he knew that it was a bad signal.

“We didn’t have to have sex” Leo replied, his hands resting on his thighs while he waited to Raph to look at him, but he didn’t. “At least you could have told me”

“I thought ya would figure out” he said flipping a page, still not looking at Leo.

“…What’s the matter with you?” Leo said. Why on earth the person who he fell in love was Raph? It could be Mikey, Donnie, April or even Casey, but… He fell in love with the most stubborn, hot head, idiot turtle in the whole world. Arguing with Raphael was the most difficult thing to do, especially when he was giving Leo the silent treatment.

He is still not looking at Leo.

“Nothing” he said.

**_That’s it._ **

Leo took the magazine off Raph’s hands and forced him to look in the eyes. Raphael’s face made that angry-hurt expression, and Leo knew that it was his fault.

“Ya still ask me what the matter with me?” He said “Ya really think that I want things ta be like this?!”

“I though you already knew why we can’t let the others know about this!” Leo cried in response, tension invading his body with the thought of the others discovering about their secret relationship.

Leo stood up with the hands on his head, his heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he could feel it in his throat. _Not this again, please!_

“Don’t cha dare to run away!” Raph shouted but he didn’t sound so angry anymore, Leo hoped that the others didn’t hear.

“We have been through this!”

“I know! But ya can’t expect me ta just accept it!” Raph stood up too and reached Leo, he took his mate by his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Leo’s eyes opened wide in surprise “Can’t ya understand?”

“We can’t do this” Leo closed his eyes and rested his chin on Raph’s shoulder “Splinter will… I don’t even know what he would do if we tell him we are together…”

“Don’t think too much about it” Raph whispered “And what if he accept?”

“And what if he doesn’t?"

“Leo…” Raph kissed Leo’s cheek “He is our dad”

“He was a human, and you know what humans think about incest and homosexuality”

Raphael sighed heavily “And why do ya care?”

“I don’t want him to separate us, Raph” Leo looked at his loves in the eyes “I don’t want to be apart from you”

“I want you” he said “I want you all the time… And I want the others to know that” he caressed Leo’s cheek “And I want them to know that I love you”

Leo’s cheeks burned in appreciation, his lips formed a big, happy smile. It was the first time Raph said that he loved him, and Leo was more than happy to hear that “I love you too” he said giving Raph a tender peck on the lips.

Raphael pushed Leo’s body closer to him and kissed him like he never kissed before, Leo’s arm latched over his shoulder as his heart pounded hard, his confused mind wanted Raphael and wanted him all the time, he didn’t even want to know how his life would change without his red-banded lover.

Knowing that the door was locked, Raph pulled Leo into his arms and walked past to his bed, he sat on it and Leo wasted no time sitting on Raph’s lap. They kissed passionately until they needed air and then they kissed again.

Raph marked Leo’s body as his, sucking and biting roughly because Leo needed to know that he belonged to him. They had a passionate and unforgettable night, making love until the morning, whispering their love to one another. Raphael swore and cursed as he thrusted inside his lover’s beautiful body, strong legs were tangled around his waist asking for more.

_Maybe keeping a secret was not that bad…_

__


End file.
